


A Soufflé A Day...

by modestfuckup



Series: Get Beached 2020 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baker!Bitty, Chubby!Bitty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, First Zimbits Fic, Get Beached 2020, M/M, NHL Player!Jack, Quarantine Weight, Weight Gain, chubby!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: This is an entry for Get Beached 2020, a chubby!kink summer writing event.Double Dip (500-1000 words)Jack observes Bitty's handwork as the new season gears up after 4 months in quarantine.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Get Beached 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Soufflé A Day...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm publishing anything that isn't Teen Wolf. I've been a fan of Check, Please! for a long time, so I'm excited to share this. That being said, this is an entry for Get Beached 2020, a chubby!kink summer writing event, so if this isn't your thing, please click away. 
> 
> This is for Double Dipp. (500-1000 words)
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

Jack stares at his reflection, poking at the soft, layer of chub surrounding his middle, blurring his once great abs that got him on the cover of Sports Illustrated. His face was rounder too, and he noticed his well defined thighs were growing softer.

The NHL cancelled the season while the Falconers were at the top of their division and on track to compete for the Stanley Cup. Ever since, the team has been quarantined to their homes. 

Luckily, Jack and Bitty had just moved from the apartment in the city, to a house in a wide spread neighborhood. Jack immediately had an ice floor installed in the backyard, and was determined to stay sharp until the season picked back up in a few weeks. 

Only, it hadn’t been a few weeks. Now it was July,  _ the middle of July _ , and the pandemic was not letting up. The last season ended with no new Stanley Cup Champion, and now it was looking like the next season was going to be affected as well. Bettmann has promised the season will start on schedule in August but Jack still has his doubts. Other teams are opening their rinks for practice, and the Falconers want to try opening as well. Jack really hopes they don’t open too soon, he wouldn’t mind a few more months of quarantine with Bitty.

However, being at home for months with little motivation to do much but watch the latest show on Netflix, fuck his husband, and eat his husband’s stress and panic baking has lead to some less than ideal weight gain. 

Bitty’s arms come up around his waist from behind. “Hmmm hi,” he pokes his head out to Jack’s side, eyes filled with lust at his handy work proven on his husband’s body. 

“Bits,” Jack whines as Bitty pinches as the soft, stretch marked lined flesh. Jack hasn’t felt this way since juniors. 

“What? It looks good on you!” Bitty grabs Jack’s arm and brings it up over his shoulder so the couple stands side by side in the mirror. Bitty’s own physique has changed, By Jack’s estimate, he’s gained nearly twenty pounds in 4 months, but it was spread over his 6’1” frame did not make a big difference. Bittle, however, had gained nearly twice that, since he was  _ making _ the delicious treats and rich food, snacking and munching as he went along. The near forty pounds on his smaller 5’6” frame resulted in a much softer middle and a plump little ass that rivals Jack’s “Best Hockey Butt 2017” title. 

Bitty had been working hard, putting new recipes out on his YouTube channel and on his website to keep people busy and happy during these tough times. The results of many,  _ many  _ taste tests showing all these months later. Though, Jack wasn’t confident that all the weight was from taste testing, and more than a bit of it came from Bitty’s own stress eating about the spread of the virus. Neither of them had seen their parents in months, and it was starting to really affect Bitty, even if he and Suzanne skyped everyday.

“I could say the same for you,” Jack says, grabbing Bitty’s sides and leaning over to peck a kiss on his lips. 

“Jack,” Bitty says as Jack leads him back to the bed. 

“Eric,” Jack can feel himself forgetting about the new season, about the workout regime George and the nutritionist team sent over to get him back on track. Instead, he only has eyes for his delectable husband. 

On their bed, Bitty looks flushed. Jack looks as Bitty’s favorite pair of booty shorts ride up and cut into the new flesh around his thick thighs. Bitty wraps his legs around Jack, and their bellies brush light against each other. Jack kisses down Bitty’s neck, and down his chest--which has also grown soft-- and down to the light trail of hair that leads into the tight shorts. 

Bitty lets out a little gasp and--

_ Beep beep! Beep beep! Beep beep! _

The timer on the bedside table goes off. 

“My soufflé!” Bitty exclaims, and Jack knows better than to keep Bittle pinned when something is in the oven and at risk of being burned. Jack quickly gets off Bitty as he bolts up and exits the room, leaving Jack on the bed chuckling softly to himself. 

His waistline was never going to recover from quarantine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please consider leaving a comment and a kudos. I'd really like to write more Zimbits stuff in the future :).


End file.
